Algo mas que enemigos
by Juste Rien
Summary: Nunca penso que por ser el chico mas molesto que pudiera conocer, seria él, el causante de toda esta niñeria...-Son las seis de la tarde y llegando agonizante a casa…Una oferta más y ¡me suicido! ENSERIO…-Era la primera vez que seria taan mujer...
1. Chapter 1

En una modesta pero hermosa casa, dos cabelleras, una rosa y otra negra pasaban ascendentemente por un gran ventanal que mostraba las escaleras para llegar al primer nivel de la casa…

Y ahora, estaba ahí, corriendo como loca por toda la casa de su amiga, nunca debió abrir su boca, así, sin mas se dio un zape en la sien.

"¿en que estaba pensando?" –se pregunto algo tensa aun corriendo, ahora hacia el jardín.

"**Pues en nuestro futuro esposo *.*…. no seas ridícula Hina-chan, hasta nos puede ayudar"-** ooghh, esa vocecita, siempre hablando cuando no debe, pero, de algún modo tenia razón; además su inexperiencia en esto podría hacer todo al revés y….. – ¡AAAH!- paro torpemente y cayó en seco al pasto con su amiga encima de su espalda.

-waaa!… Hinata ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la pobre pelirosa se levanto de encima de ella y la ayudo a levantarse sin soltar su mano para que no se vuelva a escapar.

-¡Bien! Ahora terminaremos esta conversación porque la terminaremos ¡¿OK?!-la miro seria, evitando soltar una risita que tenia trabada. (/ xD /)

-aah?... eeh…- suspiro, seria difícil negarlo después de haberlo aceptado ¿cierto?- SI ya lo acepto, pero tendrás que prometerme que no le dirás a NADIE – la miro lo mas segura que pudo.

-¡seguro!- sonrió feliz, por fin le diría porque tanto misterio.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!.... Hinata, ¿segura que es él? Ya sabes a veces los adolescentes no saben lo que hacen, y…. ¿Por qué ÉL?- Su amiga era mucho para el tipo, aunque no tenia porque negarlo, Hina tenia buen gusto y el era bueno, simpático,lindo, tierno pero… ¿Qué paso con su No inteligencia y torpeza? Además sus continuas peleas de ella con él nunca hizo que por su mente pasara la palabra "amor" o lo más cercano que tenga, después de todo él…

Volteo su cara para evitar que Sakura viera el sonrojo que tenia, sus cejas estaban casi juntas, ¿Por qué tanto problema que sea él? Al corazón nadie lo manda. – Sakura, si por mí fuera hubiera sido el último en mi lista o quizá jamás le hubiera hecho caso, bueno… ni tanto en eso, no me hubiera e-e-nna-m-mo…aggh ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo ¿entiendes?, solo quiero algo… tengo dos opciones… olvidarme de él o…. hacer que él sienta lo mismo- su sonrojo se volvió aun mas pronunciado.

Una risita suave sonó a su lado

-¡NO TE BURLES!- volteo directo hacia ella con el rojo vivo en su rostro diferente a lo que tenia hace unos momentos.

-Hina-chan, no puedo creer que a veces seas un poco ingenua, eres muy inteligente y lista, sin contar con lo ruda que puedes ser…-

Una brisa fresca paso cerca de ellas y por lo mismo del árbol de cerezo que tenían a su lado, haciendo que unas flores caigan sobre las amigas.

Tomo una hermosa flor que había caído en el regazo de la pelinegra y lo puso cerca de su oreja.

-Pero, también eres muy bonita, deberías mostrar lo linda que eres por dentro y reflejarlo por fuera…- le sonrió tiernamente, Hinata siempre parecía su hermana pequeña a pesar de que tenían la misma edad, y como siempre la ayudaría en todo lo que pueda.

-Entonces… ¿me ayudaras?- pregunto algo temerosa la joven Hyuuga.

-Eso, es obvio hina-chan. Bien si tanto lo quieres empeze-…. no no no, espera ¿Cómo llego a interesarte si siempre peleabas con él?- tenia una ceja alzado era casi seguro que se odiaban.

-eeh bueno, quizás ese fue mi primer error, jamás debí llevarme así con él, eso me apegaba mucho a su persona, hasta el punto que, mmm tenia que provocarlo o con la mas mínima molestia de él, tenia que responderle, es por eso que ahora me incomoda un poco, quisiera dejar de molestarlo, ignorarlo y ya, pero… no puedo: S-se quedo observando el pasto como la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

La pelirosa miro a su amiga curiosa, después hizo una mueca, algo asi como una sonrisa.

Entraron a la casa, más bien al cuarto de la Haruno para hacer una lista (que si bien, Hinata no sabia que decía pero confiaba en ella) de toodo lo que necesitaban, estando unos dos minutos escribiendo algo en su libreta, por fin abrió la boca para pronunciar algo.

-Hinata, mañana después de la escuela vendrás a mi casa, hay que hacer algo contigo… si quieres que cumplamos con la "Gran misión" de enamorar al idiota de Naruto, hay que cambiar esos atuendos de chico, ¿sabes? El es demasiado despistado así que si quieres que te vea como otra cosa que no sea su enemiga… tendrás que cambiar tu aspecto, definitivamente- respiro profundo, jamás había hablado tanto.

-te refieres a la ropa ¿verdad?, SOLO la ropa ¿cierto?- esperaba que asintiera.

-¡claro que no!, pero no te preocupes, se muy bien lo que haré- sonrió con algo de sorna, sabia que su gran amiga odiaba los cambios y mas aun si estos eran radicales… - mañana trata de ignorarlo lo mas que puedas va?,

Porque el lunes, el lunes vera a una Hinata totalmente diferente-

-etto… eso de "totalmente" me dio escalofríos Sakura-chan- la miro algo asustada, quizá se lo estaba tomando **muy** enserio.

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, por que la única diferencia que tendrás, evadiendo lo estético, claro esta,- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- será que mostraras lo que en verdad eres.- sonrió, siempre había sido muy reservada con sus emociones ¿sabia divertirse?, Claro que sabia, pero jamás fue completo, callada con todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, mucho tiempo fue egoísta con sus sentimientos, pero por fin, trataría que todo este lio se resolviera, eso, era un promesa.

Sonrió de la nada haciendo que la morena la mirara incrédula, no era una sonrisa de doble sentido que significaba un sufrimiento por parte de ella en una de las bromas que le jugaba su gran amiga, asi que se tranquilizo un poco y pensó que seria mejor irse, mañana seria un muuuy largo dia, mucho mas que este.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba lista hoy seria un gran dia, "o al menos eso espero" pensó algo aturdida

- **"tenias que hablar e.e, ¡hoy haremos que naru-kun se de cuenta que sin nosotras no vive! YOSH!"-**

-O.o… -Decidió no contestarle a su inner. Aliso su falda, un poco larga a comparación de la de Sakura y ato su largo cabello azulado en una coleta alta, dejándose sus flequillos (/sin los mechones/), mirándose por ultima vez en el espejo y salio por la puerta.

-oops, el dinero- regreso a su cuarto y tomo su cartera. En definitiva, seria un dia muy largo. Suspiro, apenas comenzaba el dia y ya se sentía cansada.

…

..

-Gracias Yumiko- se despidió de su chofer, una joven un poco más grande que ella, muy simpática y amable.

-De nada Hinata-sama que tenga un buen dia n.n-

-haha… si- se giro hacia la escuela- eso espero…- susurro lento

-¿Qué es lo que esperas, niño?- esa voz, sintió la respiración de él detrás de su oreja, y de nuevo sintió que toda su sangre subió a sus mejillas. Relajo su rostro, tendría que poner a prueba su talento de ser una buena actriz.

Miro hacia abajo, pensó que lo golpearía o le contestataria vulgarmente, pero no, todo lo contrario, eso si que era extraño.

-Nada importante Naruto- le sonrió calidamente y volteo su vista hacia delante apresurando el paso.

Se quedo ahí, paralizado, era la primera vez que le sonreía así, sin que en el siguiente momento le rompiera la nariz y le golpeara la parte baja. Se veía tan bien así, tranquila, tierna, pero no era normal, para nada normal. Corrió para alcanzarla.

Al entrar al salón 14B se sorprendió aun mas, estaba ella en su pupitre y Sakura, su amiga, estaba a su lado diciéndole quien sabe que cosas, ella no le prestaba mucha atención, al contrario, parecía tímida y justo cuando topo su mirada con la de él se sonrojo sin mas, luego, un poco confundida hizo un encantador puchero con su boca y viro la mirada, pero no se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba muy cerca y choco con ella.

-pff… pff…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡niño! HAHAHAHA ve por donde escondes la mirada… HAHAHA- quiso evitarlo pero se vio tan graciosa que tuvo que soltar su carcajada.

-tatataii… Sakura lo siento- dijo sobandose la cabeza y mirando a su amiga

-Dios, Hinata…. Pegas fuerte, pobre Naruto ya veo que es lo que sentía con tales golpes- tenia los ojos cerrados esperando que el dolor pase.

La morena, solo soltó una risita – y eso que este no fue a propósito-

-hehehe si, ¡que bien! Lo ignoraste totalmente- puso su mano en su hombro sonriendo- estoy orgullosa de ti n.n- esta, solo le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- dijo en voz baja, aun seguía en la puerta del aula, se rió como nunca y esta solo lo ignora-Esa niño…-

-¿Sigues peleando con Hinata? Que inmaduro Naruto, si sigues asi pensare que te gusta- un joven igual de alto que el rubio pero con la piel mas blanca y su cabello mas parecido al de Hinata.

-Anda rara hoy- le dijo sobandose la nuca algo confundido

-Pues según tu, siempre lo ah sido- este paso y siguió su camina hacia su pupitre con el rubio siguiéndole.

-Pero ahora es diferente, hoy… hoy me sonrió- comento algo ido.

El joven pelinegro solo alzo una ceja y miro raro a su amigo.

-y…. ¿Dónde esta la sangre?-

-No idiota, hoy me sonrió y ya, nada de golpes nada de nada-dijo aun impresionado.

-vaya… que bien por ti- dejo su mochila y se dirigió hacia el par de amigas a saludarlas, dejando a Naruto aun pensando.

-uuyy... ¿Por que tan callado el rubial?- pregunto divertida la pelirosa

-dice que Hina-chan anda rara- enseguida miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio como la chica se sonrojaba. "entonces, era verdad… después de todo no es tan Dobe" mostró una media sonrisa.

-haha Claro, Hina siempre a sido rara- xD

-Sakura!!... No soy rara, USTEDES no son normales que es otra cosa- e.e

-OK OK n.n-

-Buenos días jóvenes, hoy empezaremos el dia con un poco de historia- y en coro: se escucho gemidos de aburrimiento por todo el salón, Asuma-Sensei solo sonrió.

-¡Hinata!- Sakura buscaba a su amiga entre todos los alumnos que pasaban-HINATA ¿DONDE ESTAS?- la entrada del colegio era realmente grande y por ser viernes por lo visto TODOS tenían compromisos después de clases-¡¿Qué sienten?!- se quejo Sakura con un mohín y las manos en la cadera.

Había perdido a su amiga de vista y decidió salirse de tanta muchedumbre, pero cuando estaba apunto de safarse una mano la jalo, no vio quien pero aun asi tuvo que seguir hasta salir del colegio.

-HAY! Tengan mas cuidado con sus manos- estaba roja, en parte por pena y parte por coraje, entre tanta gente la habían manoseado y no pudo ver quienes fueron los descarados o…. descaradas. Enseguida sintió nauseas.

-¿Siendo niño, te manosean? Aghh… :S-el rubio estaba recargado en el muro de la escuela, justo a lado de donde ahora estaba la pelinegra.

-"tranquila, Hinata solo ignóralo, cuenta hasta diez 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,…"-

-¿Por qué la calma? Acaso tu… ¿tratas de ser mas niña?, por que, ¿sabes? eso es casi, bueno realmente es IMPOSIBLE- comento muy divertido el ojiazul "esta vez caes…"

-"los elotes no tienen maíz, los elotes no tienen maíz, los elotes no tienen maíz…. AAY ¿A quien quiero engañar?… tengo que hacer algo"

-¡SAKURA! ESTOY AQUÍ APURATE CEREZO!-grito todo lo que pudo, solo asi podía desquitarse, de algún modo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la Hyuuga, esta solo los ignoro y aun mas la cara de sorprendido que se cargaba Naruto, casi se podia distinguir una pequeña sonrisita en su cara, ya que, toda la mañana el chico había tratado de molestarla y ella hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo; la voz de su amiga se escucho a lo lejos.

-HINA! YA VOY- entonces se escucharon mas palabras no muy lindas por parte de la pelirosa dándose paso entre la gente.

-aah! Que gente!- dijo algo aliviada de haber salido, detrás de ella venia Sasuke que se safaba de algunas "fangirls" en un intento de tocar lo que no debían.

-¡HEY! El chico es área restringida, dejen de tocarlo- como niña pequeña empezó a darles manotazos a las manos de otras chicas pegadas a él.

Hinata sonrió curiosa, siempre había pensado que los dos eran pareja a pesar de no ser nada, se cuidaban y compartían muchas cosas importantes entre ellos.

-hoy es el dia de sonreír ¿eeh?- Naruto había salido de aturdimiento cuando vio todo aquello y mas al ver como "la niño" sonreía, una muy sincera, pero de nuevo… metió la pata. Estaba con la mitad del cuerpo levemente hacia delante para alcanzar la altura del cuello de Hinata.

Estaba demasiado bien como para molestarse en golpear a Naruto, asi que solo volteo un poco la cara y le planto un beso casto en la mejilla después se separo mas y le sonrió- Naruto, nos vemos el lunes n,n-y de nuevo como en toda la mañana, lo dejo en shock para retirarse con Sakura.

-bien hecho… - le susurro su amiga disimuladamente. En realidad se sentía mejor estar asi, aunque extrañaba el molestarse mutuamente.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿NANI?- Y ahora estaba ella sentada, en un vestidor, con una montaña de ropa recién traída por la pelirosa.- Sakura, es mucho…-

-si es por el dinero, ni te preocupes n.n-Dijo alegre la joven

Asomo su cara por la puerta algo molesta- Ni loca dejo que lo pagues, yo lo pagare, pero no lo decía por el precio, es… mmm mucha ropa ¿para que tanto?-

-No es mucha, es lo necesario, ya sabes lo esencial…-

-para mí, lo esencial seria unos pantalones y una blusa o camiseta quizás…

Y hehehe pues los zapatos y ropa interior haha- dijo algo divertida por la broma personal

-¡Los zapatos! ¡Lencería!- Dijo/grito la ojijade saltando del sillón que había frente a los vestidores.-Hinata apurate, hay mucho que ver *.*-

-hay no… -

-Son las seis de la tarde, llegando agonizante a casa…. Una oferta más y ¡me suicido! ENSERIO…- Subió las lujosas escaleras de su casa (/cofcofMansióncofcof/) con un montón de bolsas en mano y una pelirosa con otras "bolsitas".

-No exageres Hina-chan, esto debió haber pasado desde hace mucho, solo que ahora te animaste porque tienes una "buenísimo" razón-

De nuevo con sus palabras de doble sentido- hmp… sube rápido y deja de pensar en "buenísimos-me-llamo-Sasuke" razones para cambiar-

-¡ash! Mi vida personal no interesa ahora- dijo algo fingidamente indignada.-¡Uuuh! Hina sigue la mejor parte…. Hablando de mejor parte estem…. ¿tu primo?-

-. NO! Entra, ¡anda!- su amiga paso rápido a su cuarto no sin antes checar los pasillos por si andaba Neji.

-Esta de viaje, asi que ni te lo toparas e.e-

-OK OK OK yaaa me calmo, ¿tienes tijeras?-

Sudo frío en ese momento- ¿c-como para q-que?

-¿Qué mas? Es hora del cabello ;D-ya tenía pensado como la dejaría. Hermosa.

-Ok, pero, Sakura por favor no me desgracies mi cabello en realidad es lo que mas me gusta de mi y eso si que es raro, por favor- dejo las bolsas en un lado y busco en un cajón del buró cerca de su cama.

-Tú solo relájate, yo haré lo demás :D- acomodo una silla frente al gran espejo.

-siéntate hina, pero, mmm cambiate la ropa ponte una camisa, sino se llenara de cabello cortado tu uniforme- la Hyuuga le hizo caso y se puso una camisa y un short pequeño.

-fiufiuu… que bueno que compramos eso pantalones pequeños y esos hermosos shorts negros n.n, tienes unas lindas piernas que presumir-

se sonrojo a mas no poder la única persona que la había visto asi fue su hermanita Hanabi y ya, pero igual era su amiga ¿no?

Se sentó en la silla y se quedo quietecita, después de un rato entre tijerazos y un "lo siento" por cortar de más ocasionando capas en su cabello por fin había terminado la sesión de peluquería.

-¡Por fin!- dijo aliviada, no había "mucha" diferencia asi que se sintió bien pero a la vez un poco mal, el caso era "cambiar".

-¿por fin? Te equivocas, esto no llega ni a un cambio pequeño, voltea la silla, el final será sorpresa- la sonrisa que le dio Sakura calmo un poco sus nervios y vio como sacaba algunas cosas de unas bolsas, tratamientos de cabellos, lociones, incluso tenazas y un alisador, a pesar que ya tenia re-lacio el cabello.-Ven, te lavare el cabello… -

Enseguida le puso una de las lociones, olía tan bien que pensó que siempre compraría la misma loción- aah huele bien Sakura-

-lo sé, yo tengo uno parecido, pero el mío creo que es un poco mas dulce, mas cereza n.n, pensé que esta fragancia te quedaría bien y lo escogí por ti - masajeaba su cabello suavemente haciendo que la pelinegra empezara a bostezar, se relajo mucho…- no te duermas que ya termino-

-Ok…-

De nuevo en la silla le seco el cabello con una toalla y empezó por explicarle algunas cosas de mujeres como: este producto sirve cuando quieres tener los rizos en el cabello y este cuando lo quieres lacio, este es para cabellos oscuros, etc.

-¿Para que compramos el alisador, si ya tengo lacio mi cabello?-

-bueno, tienes lacio el cabello pero esto (mostrándole un producto) con el alisador deja más brilloso tu cabello y el lacio es diferente, no sé si me entiendas S: -

-Ok ya ya solo que tendrás que explicarme-

Y asi siguió la tarde con productos de belleza, maquillaje, cabello, rostro, explicaciones, etc.

Se miro al espejo, era tan diferente, a su lado estaba Sakura abrazándola de uno sus brazos, ahora se sentía bien con su aspecto, ya no era menos que Sakura, mostró una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa tenue.

**Ella** con un hermoso cabello rosa natural, largo como el de ella, sonrió, pues claro las dos se prometieron no cortarse el cabello, era mas por su promesa de amistad que por otra cosa; volvió a sonreír, ella tenia sus flecos rectos y su cabello rosa pálido era lacio, muy lacio, se veía muy bien y aunque usaba poco maquillaje se veía muy natural, alta, esbelta… su amiga era linda, con razón Sasuke la quería tanto, a pesar de que aun no le pedía que siendo amigos con derecho pase a algo mas.

Ahora estaba ella, su largo cabello azulado ahora con capas largas se veía muy bien, con ondulaciones afinaba aun mas su rostro, su flequillo grafilado se lo había acomodado a un lado con unos mechones a los lados, sus ojos aperlados, se veían mas brillosos y llamaban mucho la atención con maquillaje ya sea suave o fuerte, rió por todo lo que pensaba, cada detalle de su cambio, y luego vio sus labios con un poco de brillo no quedaban atrás y otro poco de rubor y brillito por aquí y por allá. No era solo el que se veía bien, se sentía bien, gracias a **ella** su mejor amiga, Sakura.

-Pareces una muñeca de porcelana, nunca pensé que pudieras verte mas linda de lo que ya eras n.n- Sakura estaba tan feliz que ella se sintiera bien.

-G-gracia Sakura-chan – tenía la vista baja y sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

-¿Qué pasa?... no llores Hina- la tomo de la barbilla y le sonrió- que echaras a perder el maquillaje xD- sonriendo le dio un golpe suave a su amiga – te quiero aunque te pases de perra, lloro por que eres mi mejor amiga y me hablas de maquillaje-

-jajaja te quería ver feliz- se separo de ella

-seré feliz cuando limpiemos esto, iré por el aspirador pequeño, ahora vengo- salio corriendo, y la ojijade se dispuso a guardar algunas cosas y empezar a colgar la ropa nueva, pero no había llegado a la cama por las cosas tiradas en ella cuando entro de nuevo la ojiperla- amm si quieres llámale a tu madre y le dices que te quedas aquí, claro, si quieres-

-¡obvio! Pero no te preocupes le avise en la mañana :P –le saco la lengua divertida

-hehehe Ok :D tu ropa esta en el tercer cajón del mueble… luego cenamos, tengo hambre S: -

-pues ve por eso para que terminemos-

-¡AHH SI! Ya vengo- y de nuevo salio corriendo.

Bajo rápido las escaleras y fue a la cocina, por ahí debía estar la bodega de los utensilios de limpieza, aun tenia el short pequeño color blanco y una camisa grande color caqui, ahora no había nadie en su casa, su primo y padre salieron de viaje, Neji a ver a Ten-ten y su oto-sama por negocios, su hermanita seguramente estaría en su cuarto junto con Himeko Namikaze, la hermanita de Naruto había venido ya que la pequeña Hanabi era muy amiga de ella "ash… tenia que ser **él** su hermano…" refunfuño mentalmente, no tenia nada en contra de la niña, al contrario le caía de lo mejor, era muy dulce aunque también tenia su lado malo como ella, soltó una risita cómplice, unas veces molesto a Naruto con la ayuda de ella.

Se dio cuenta que ya tenia el aspirador en la mano

-uuyy eso si fue raro…hasta para mi, perdí la loción del tiempo-

- y espacio… -

-Aah! Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo alterada

-Bueno tiene rato que estoy frente a ti, pensando que maldad harías ahora-

-¿maldad? Hahaha que dices ¿yo? No no, es viernes de meditación-su primo sonrió un poco, aun observando bien a su prima.

- te ves… diferente-

-¿te gusta?- dijo algo impaciente y feliz

La miro de arriba para abajo, un leve sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas del Hyuuga- Te queda, te ves… bien- dijo desviando la mirada y dirigiéndose a las escaleras- estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo-

-Ok, ¿quieres cenar?-

-No te preocupes comí algo hace rato-

Asintió levemente y vio como subía su primo las escaleras, luego dirigió su vista un poco mas debajo de las escaleras y enseguida sus mejillas ardieron y sus ojos se agrandaron "ooh por Dios…" traía el short pequeño, su primo le miro la piernas –que pena…- bajo la cara un poco esperando que se le bajara el color.

Luego de un momento, se calmo pero el sonido del timbre la susto un poco haciendo que tirara el aspirador y soltara un gritito, olvidándose del aparato fue corriendo a la puerta.

-Si que se le ofre…. Ce- se quedo pálida- ¿Na- naruto?-

"ooh por Dios me muero que… wow" lo miro disimuladamente se veia muy apuesto, demasiado para ella, traía unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta en un azul un poco claro y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su cabello rubio alborotado le daba ese toque tan tan Naruto… sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca y bajo la cara.

-no me gusta sonrojarme, no en este momento…- susurro muy bajo apenada

-¿Dijiste sonrojar?- agradecía que allá bajado la mirada, nunca la había vista tan arreglada, nunca en una ropa tan pequeña, mostrando sus largas piernas torneadas, este dia seguramente era el mas raro que tenia.

-¿Eeh? Aah… no no, es que es molesto tener sonrojos artificiales, ya sabes, esa cosa que te ponen en las mejillas-rió un poco nerviosa haciendo ademanes sobre sus mejillas.

-Claaro… -alzo una ceja, todavía andaba muy rara, jamás le daba explicaciones de lo que decía o no.

-Espera, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Naruto-baka?-eso sonaba mas a la Hinata que conocía.

-Soque, por si no te dabas cuenta, la niña que esta jugando con tu hermanita tiene mi apellido… -seguramente caería, ahora si, ahora que ya parecía la Hyuuga de la se enamo… ¿Qué? No, diría de la que tanto disfrutaba molestar, si, justamente eso.

Un poco aturdida pensó en desquitarse, mostró una cara de asombro y se llevo las manos cerca de la boca-¡Oh! Narutopuerco ¿es tu hija?... ¡a quien le desgraciaste la vida! ¡Mal nacido!- fingió estar enojada y le dio manotazos en su pecho.

-O.O…- "¿Qué rayos había dicho?"

-Espera niño, ¡¿estas loca?! Es mi hermanita- dijo, tratando de salvarse de tremendo manotazos que le daba la "frágil" Hyuuga.

Sonrió feliz deteniéndose de los golpes- Eso, mi estimado Naruto… ya lo sabia-entonces jalo levemente el parpado inferior de su ojo derecho mientras le sacaba la lengua y darse la media vuelta –Pasa, ahora te llevo con Hime-chan-

Se vio tan tierna con aquel comportamiento, de hecho siempre se ah visto linda enojada y le fascinaba que sea el quien lo causara, mostró una media sonrisa y entro, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Camino hasta las escaleras pero recordó por que había bajado y se desvió hacia el aparato victima del susto que se llevo hace unos momentos, se agacho para recogerlo sin darse cuenta que una mirada azul se clavaba en ella en ese mismo instante.

-"¡¿Desde cuando recoge las cosas extremadamente lento y s-sen-su-al?!"-

Volteo rápidamente llevándose las manos en la nariz, se había desangrado un poco.

-¿Eeh? Oye, estas bien?- pregunto algo curioso, el rubio no dejaba verlo a la cara por mucho que lo intentara- hmp…- hizo un mohín- Ok, sube…-

Aun oculto por culpa de su insano pensamiento, le dijo que subiera-Primero los niños…- "¡ja! Ni que fuera el gran hombre" pensó molesta la chica con el aspirador a la altura de su pecho empezó a subir un par de escalones de un solo paso.

Estaba mal, muy mal, "Naruto, contrólate, es solo una chica con shorts subiendo escaleras frente a ti ¿Qué daño te hace?" -¡Mucho!-

-¿nani?- pregunto la chica al escuchar el grito todo raro del ojiazul.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada- nada niño, deja de escuchar cosas ajenas-

-pues no grito como loca de la nada sin razón-

-pues yo escuche un fuerte grito esta mañana en la salida de la escuela- dijo con ironía.

-Pero tenia una razón justificable y era mas coherente que gritar "mucho" como idiota- lo miro con desdén, pero enseguida una sombra malévola surco su rostro- aunque para ser idiota no es necesario que grites Naruto-kun-

-` aunque para ser idiota no es necesario que grites Naruto-kun´- repitió agudizando su voz- muy chistosita… ¿y desde cuando usas el `kun´ con mi nombre?- seria interesante su respuesta (no exactamente verbal).

Enseguida su diversión desapareció y con tono rosa suave en su cara le contesto lo mas seria que pudo- ni que fueras tan chulo, mejor apurate que ya eh perdido tiempo-siguió por terminar su camino para dirigirse a pasillo donde se encontraba su puerta y la de Hanabi, se para justo frente a una puerta blanca con flores naranjas en medio de la misma.

-¿Hana-chan? Ya llegaron por Himeko-chan, avísale para que empiece a recoger sus cosas- volteo para buscar al rubio con la mirada y al no encontrarlo regreso al inicio de las escaleras.

-Ven aca…- lo encontró un poco curioso observando el lugar y decidió jalarlo de la camisa.- tu hermana te espera- le decía mientras lo miraba aun caminando hasta que topo con algo pequeño, haciendo que parara y Naruto chocara con ella, sintió un ligero escalofrió, el chico había acariciado su cintura, quizá no intencionalmente, pero lo sintió raro.

-Hinata onee-san, Hime-chan no despierta, cayó en el suelo y no puedo despertarla- eso asusto un poco a Hinata y Naruto que fueron corriendo al cuarto de la niña.

-Hanabi, avísale Sakura lo que paso, esta en mi cuarto- le dijo aun corriendo hacia la puerta de su hermana.

-¡Hime-chan! ¿Qué te pasa?- al entrar la vio tirada cerca de la cama de su hermanita con un cojin en la cabeza, seguramente Hanabi se lo había puesto, pero no despertaba- ¿Hime? Despierta Himeko- puso la cabecita pelirroja de la niña en su regazo, empezaba asustarse más.

-Hinata, tranquilízate, en unos segundos reaccionara- Naruto tenia el rostro algo motono y un poco triste, ya se había acostumbrado a los desmayos seguidos de su hermanita y sabia que pronto reaccionaria. Había esta bien hace unos momentos pudo tocar ligeramente a Hinata y se había sentido bien, logro tensarla ligeramente, pero el enterarse que de nuevo Himeko había tenido su lapsus, su mente se enfoco solo en ella. - Su tipo de epilepsia, es ligero y solo causa desmayos de corto plazo, hablando de segundos o quizá llegue al minuto, solo tendremos que recostarla, cuando despierte estará cansada y somnolienta- enseguida la tomo del regazo de la joven.

-¿puedo…?-insinuando si podia colocarla en la cama.

-Obvio que si Naruto, iré por unas mantas, espera-nunca le había puesto tanta atención al Namikaze pero el saber que la niña padecía eso y el se preocupaba tanto por ella, pudo notar que le dolía que ella, siendo tan pequeña tenia que pasar esas cosas, solo por un momento se puso en el lugar de él y no soportaba la idea que Hanabi tuviera lo mismo, sabiendo que con esa enfermedad podría tener dificultades mas fuertes en el futuro, y a pesar de que toda su vida lo pueden tener con un tratamiento correcto, su vida no seria tan normal, no aun con los desmayos.

Regreso con unas mantas que tenia Hanabi en su cómoda, dándoselas al rubio para que la tapara.

-Hinata, Himeko, ¿ya esta bien?- luego noto la rubia cabellera-¿Naruto?... ehh la niña ¿Cómo esta?-

Trato de mostrar una sonrisa y le dijo que no preocupara que su hermana despertaría en unos momentos…

-¿Onii-chan? Me duele la cabeza- la niña se movía lento y trataba de sentarse.

-Tranquila Himeko, no te muevas mucho se te pasara ya verás… como siempre- la miro directamente a sus ojitos idénticos a los de él y le sonrió sinceramente, calmándola; la niña bostezo y se recostó, cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida de "nuevo".

-Hinata onee-chan ¿Hime-chan estará bien?-

-No te preocupes n.n, ella dormirá un ratitito- mostrando con sus dedos el ademán de pequeño- si quieres quédate cuidándola mientras Sakura y yo preparamos la cena ¿si? Comeremos pizza, asi cuando despierte Hime-chan la invitamos a cenar ¿Ok?- le sonrió a su hermana.

-Si, entonces… ¿puedo jugar a la doctora mientras duerme? Asi estreno mi juego de medicina- dijo la más joven de las Hyuuga.

-Esta bien, pero nada de operaciones y/o artículos punzocortantantes- le "regaño" dulcemente la ojiperla, la niña la miro mal, mientras Naruto se acercaba un poco asustado de lo que dijo, Sakura solo los miraba mas tranquila viendo que hacia la pelinegra.

-Ni loca le haría daño a Hime-chan- decía mientras la abrazaba aun estando ella dormida.

-hehe lo sé n.n, solo bromeaba-

De repente se escucho un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta.

-¿Me pueden decir que esta sucediendo aquí? Y… Naruto-san ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-oh oh… - soltaron las ojiperlas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Qué bueno que les gusto mi nuevo fic, no saben cómo pero me alegra mucho; estuve leyendo el segundo capítulo de este fic para saber en dónde me había quedado y no confundir este con mi primer fic, el que por cierto estoy actualizando TOTALMENTE y cambiándole algunas cosas para su mejora, en fin, a lo nuestro, me di cuenta que volví a cometer algunos errores que había tenido en el primero que mencione: "ingredientes: amor, diversión y música"(el que actualizo ahora) trate de reparar el capitulo dos y solo tiene leves cambios de gramática, muy pocos asi que si quieren ni lo lean de nuevo xD**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo y quisiera agradecerles profundamente a los fan's fic's que eh notado sus reviews en todos mis fic's, gracias, enserio, por ustedes es que aun no me doy por vencida y estaré re-actualizando los capítulos que están mal las veces que sean necesarias y actualizando nuevos capis :)**

**Naruto NO me pertenece.**

Ahora estaba tirada en su cama, con su piel aperlada a causa de la luz de la luna que se colaba por sus ventanas y chocaba contra ella, de nuevo se había bañado con agua fría decidida a dormirse de una buena vez, había decidido no secarse y ponerse la ropa aun mojada, quizá y así se relajaba un poco, en su cabeza revoloteaban toda gama de sensaciones y recuerdos que había tenido esa misma tarde, alegría, nostalgia, preocupación, enojo y más que ninguna _Vergüenza_. Miro a su amiga profundamente dormida a su lado, y ella aun seguía recordando una y otra vez lo que paso hace un par de horas.

Primero. Todo el lío de su cambio de aspecto sería algo "sorpresa" y por lo tanto Naruto, el principal causante de todo eso tenía que verla hasta el Lunes y NO hoy, como realmente paso. Suspiro.

Segundo. ¿Cómo no sabía de algo tan importante como la epilepsia de Himeko? Eran CASI familia, y si no fuera porque Naruto estaba con ellas en ese momento seguramente le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco. De nuevo, otro suspiro.

Y tercero y último. ¿¡QUE RAYOS HACIA SU PRIMO, HOY, AQUÍ EN SU CASA?! Se suponía que llegaría hasta el domingo, si hubiera llegado el día acordado quizá su viernes por la tarde jamás hubiera sido tan ajetreado. Pero bien dicen "_el hubiera no existe_", ¡como tenía razón el sujeto que lo dijo! Hecho su último suspiro al aire mientras cerraba sus ojos, tendría que dormir un poco y dejar de pensar en cosas que ya habían pasado y no había forma de cambiarlos.

.

.

-N-Neji oni-san- tartamudeo la mayor de las Hyuugas.

-Hinata ¿Por qué todos están aquí?- la miro sumamente serio- ¿Me podrías explicar?-

_-¡ohh Dios, esto será taaan penoso!-_Pensó dificultosamente; estaba a punto de contestar cuando el rubio se adelanto y empezó a hablar con su primo.

-Neji, si me permites yo te explicare… - e iba a seguir con su explicación cuando fue Sakura quien los saco del cuarto empujándolos-Me disculparan, pero creo que lo mejor sería hablar abajo, Hime-chan duerme-

-Sakura tiene razón, abajo te explicaremos todo Oni-san- luego se le acerco a Hanabi-Cuida bien a Hime-chan- pronuncio en voz baja y se les acerco cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se habían dirigido a la cocina, sin saber exactamente bien porque, ya que solo habían seguido a las chicas; Estas empezaron a sacar los ingredientes, la mayoría ya preparadas y listas solo para terminar su cocción, mientras los jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa de centro del lado contrario a donde se encontraba ellas cocinando, Naruto empezó a explicarle todo (o al menos el porqué de su reunión en el cuarto de Hanabi) calmadamente, mientras Sakura y Hinata afirmaban en diferentes partes de la "conversación" aun preparando su cena.

-Espero que no sea un problema- termino diciendo el rubio aun mirando expectante a Neji.

-Claro que no, sabiendo la razón, no hay ningún problema, al contrario ¿seguro que no había que llamar a un doctor?-

-No te preocupes, quizá solo olvido tomar sus pastillas- centro su vista en cualquier lugar mientras fruncía el ceño- realmente se me hizo extraño que de nuevo se desmayará, ya que siempre y cuando cumpla tomando su control, casi nunca los tiene-

-Entonces ¿no es tan grave su situación?- pregunto aun con un deje de preocupación la peli azul, Naruto sonrió por el interés que ella tenía por su hermanita – No Hinata, mientras ella tenga un control no sucederá nada malo, y después, con el tiempo se toma parte de la vida diaria, nada fuera de lo normal- ella asintió levemente mientras aun lo seguía viendo. _-¿acaso se veía hermosa con cualquier expresión?- _aun algo distraído por la belleza de Hinata iba detallando cada parte de su rostro y como poco a poco se auto convencía que la chica representaba la perfección andante.

-¿oni-chan?-una aguda voz se escucho a sus espaldas.

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia la puerta, donde una pelirroja y una castaña miraban curiosas lo que hacían, cuando los dos pares de ojitos se posaron en la mesa, donde recientemente la peli rosa había puesto la enorme pizza de pepperoni.

-¡uuhh! Hime-chan ¿quieres comer? Hinata onee-chan invita-decía alegre la ojiperla. La otra pequeña un poco tímida se acerco a Hanabi mientras Naruto y Neji les cedían sus asientos.

-¿Te gusta de pepperoni, Hime-chan?-pregunto dulcemente la Haruno al ver como a las pequeñas les brillaban los ojitos.-Sí Sakura-san, es mi favorito-. Les fue pasando sus platos para que se sirvieran y estaba a punto de sacar los demás platos, pero no sabía quienes comían y quienes no.

-Naruto ¿quisieras quedarte a cenar?- le pregunto un poco dudosa Hinata, pero mostrándole una sonrisa pequeña, llena de confianza- sería bueno criticar como cocinas, niño- enseguida la sonrisa de la Hyuuga desapareció, dejando ver una mueca acompañada de una venita en la frente-¡tenías que arruinarlo! Todavía me porto bien contigo y me sales con tus jaladas- y le regalo un buen pisotón en el pie derecho.

-Neji ¿quieres acompañarnos? Aun que sea un pedazo de pizza- mira la peli rosa al castaño y antes de que se negará- andaaa… -canturreo con ojos de corderito degollado, ignorando totalmente la discusión que ahora se traía la pareja más loca no presentada de la casa.

-De acuerdo – y miro a su prima como aun le gritaba al Namikaze- esos dos terminaran juntos ¿no crees? – Mientras volvía su vista hacia la ojijade, esta soltó una risita antes de contestarle-seguro…-

Al final terminaron todos sentados en la mesa comiendo pizza y platicando amenamente incluyendo a las dos menores, entre chistes y comentarios triviales, Naruto observaba disimuladamente a la ojiperla, nunca pensó que compartirían momentos asi, con todo y golpes pero felices, tampoco de que tan bien se llevaban ella y su hermana, empezando a sospechar del arte de manipulación de la peli azul sobre su hermanita sino ¿Cómo rayos iba a llegar un huevo olorosamente podrido en el lugar más escondido de su cuarto? Y eso había sucedido justamente un día después de haber embarrado de lodo a la Hyuuga accidentalmente al tirar el balón de futbol cerca de ella y este haber caído en un charco de barro. Conociendo a Himeko era aún muy inocente para llegar a tales, definitivamente algo tuvo que intervenir esa niño para todas esas bromas pesadas que aparecían recientemente en su cuarto. Pero al fin y al cabo no tenía ni como negar que le alegraba que ella fuera asi con él, no era nada de masoquismo o lo más parecido, pero sentía que Hinata le ponía demasiada atención a él como para desquitarse o burlarse de él por cualquier acto estúpido que hacía. Sonrío complacido mientras la observaba de nuevo. Parecía toda una dama con su forma de comer, bocados pequeños y sin ninguna mancha de tomate o queso en la comisura de sus labios, -_sus labios-_ detuvo su vista en sus labios, eran rosas, ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos, simplemente _perfectos._ Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se digno a terminarse su rebanada de pizza para poder irse ya y dejar de pensar en su niña adorada que en definitiva le había cambiado su vida.

.

.

Sábado en la tarde. No había absolutamente nada que hacer, Sakura se había quedado con ella hasta el mediodía pero gracias a una llamada del Uchiha, la Haruno salió de su casa como quien se la lleva el diablo, dejando sola Hinata con Hanabi. Después de haber almorzado con Hanabi y su primo que llego después, intento relajarse un poco en su jardín, pero en su fallido intento entro a su cuarto, y abrió su notebook dispuesta en hacer su tarea, no era mucho, pero que mejor que terminarla antes y más si no se tenía mucho que hacer; había tardado como dos horas en terminar dado que cada rato se distraía con cada cosita que se le pasaba por la cabeza y si se podía lo buscaba en Internet para calmar su atenta curiosidad _-soy una ociosa-_ se regaño por si sola.

Ya casi cerca de la puesta de Sol se metió a su cuarto de baño para asearse con el plan de meterse a la cama para ver películas hasta quedarse dormida.

-onee-chan- alguien tocaba fuertemente su puerta. -¡onee-chan!- el grito se escucho dos octavas más fuerte.

-ya voy, ya voy –contesto apurada con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, sabiendo de antemano que era Hanabi abrió aun sin vestirse- pasa rápido-le ordeno abriendo solo un poco su puerta.

Enseguida la niña, con una mochila y bien arregladita se sentó en la cama de su hermana mientras veía como revoloteaba por todo su cuarto buscando su bata de dormir – ni te apures en encontrarlo- dijo la jovencita aun viendo a su hermana que había parado sorprendida por lo dicho de la castaña-¿por qué?- mientras se paraba frente a ella con sus manos en la cadera.

-One-chan me llevara a buscar a Hime-chan y nos llevará al parque central-

-aah… - dijo mirándola altanera- y ahora resulta, ¿no ayer la viste?-

-Sí, pero yo le prometí que hoy iríamos a comer un helado y jugaríamos en el parque-

-entonces ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Neji que te llevará?-

-¡Le dije! Pero me dijo que si me llevaba él solo tardaríamos como media hora porque él tenía un compromiso- hecho un suspiro.

-Entonces debiste a visarme antes Hanabi- la dijo un poco enojada mientras veía sus alrededores, hace días que no encontraba la maldita bata de seda que tanto le gustaba- pero está bien, deja me arreglo y te llevo, pero a la próxima me dices ¿imagínate si yo igual estaba ocupada? Dejarías mal a Himeko y sabes que eso no está bien- la miro fijamente.

-Gomene onee-chan, pero apenas ayer sabia que iríamos- decía cabizbaja.

-ya, ya de acuerdo, sal mientras me apuro a vestirme antes de que sea más tarde, llámala para avisarle que ya vamos por ella- la niña salió corriendo dirigiéndose directamente el teléfono del living.

Rápidamente Hinata se puso su ropa interior para luego enfundarse en un pantalón ceñido un poco oscuro con unas botas de gamuza color gris y de piso, una delgada blusa blanca un poco escotada con algunos chaquiras y detalles plateados en el encaje del cuello y encima se puso un torero de manga ¾ color negro. Luego seco su cabello dejando este con ondas suaves y tomo un broche lo suficiente grandecito para tomar parte de su cabello como media cola, el broche era de plata con formas de enredaderas y diamantes entre estos, muy hermoso y se lo puso dejando únicamente sus flecos. Decidió no usar mucho maquillaje asi que solo se limpio bien la cara, se puso un poco de delineador, rímel y un poco de Labello sabor fresa en los labios, dejándolos levemente rojizos. Por saber a dónde iban primero, sabía que no necesitaría rubor, porque _él_ se encargaría de colorearlas mientras estuviera cerca de ella, sonrió lejanamente y reacciono tomando su bolso para salir apresurada hacia Hanabi.

.

.

-¿Estás segura Hana-chan?- Una pelirroja de ojos azules tenía el ceño fruncido con el auricular pegada a su oreja- Bueno, yo te esperaré aquí, nos vemos al rato…. Sí, Bye- colgó el teléfono y se sentó en su gran sillón cruzando sus piernas como indio.

-¿Con quién llamabas?- Naruto bajaba de las escaleras mientras se colocaba una chaqueta deportiva color negro con algunas partes de las costuras blancas.

-Con Hana-chan, su hermana nos llevará al parque central a comer un helado y jugar un rato-

-¿Te refieres a Hinata?- Camino hacia su hermanita que ahora estaba parada en el sillón con la intención de llegarle a su altura.

Lo miró algo incrédula – ¿Acaso Hana-chan tiene otra hermana?-pregunto inocentemente, pero el rubio tomándole por burla a lo que dijo la niña, la miro feo – Nada más preguntaba Himeko, estoy empezando a creer que Hinata es mala influencia para ti- mientras inclinaba un poco su cuerpo hacia ella -¡¿A qué te refieres?!- había hecho un mohín con sus mejillas rosas y tenia puesto sus puños en la cintura. Click. Sintieron un flash de luz sobre ellos- ¡oka-san!-gritaron al unisonó.- ¿Qué es eso de tomar fotos infraganti a la gente?- Naruto tomo a sus hermana en brazos y camino hacia la mujer pelirroja que estaba cerca de las escaleras.

-Lo siento, pero se veían tan kawai peleando los dos, esta foto seguramente terminara enmarcado- decía mientras buscaba la foto en la galería de la cámara que tenía en sus manos.

Naruto la observó divertido. Su madre a veces le parecía tan infantil con ese comportamiento dulce y tierno a pesar que cuando esta de malas nadie la soporta, ni siquiera su papá. Soltó unas risas junto con Himeko antes de bajarla de sus brazos-Bueno, yo me voy, otto-san me pidió que le llevara estos papeles a su oficina y por lo visto Himeko ya tiene un compromiso- dijo mirándola, la pequeña solo afirmo con una sonrisita.

-Muy bien Naru-chan, mientras yo me reuniré con Mikoto y Hana, Mouu… hace mucho que no las veo- se quejo la mujer.

-Entonces ¿porque no oni-san me alcanza en el parque? Si de todos modos oka-san estará ocupada – Naruto sonrió complacido- Seguro Himeko, pero no le digas a Hinata ¿ok? Si se entera seguramente no dejara que las encuentre-

-¿Hinata, la hija de Hana y Hiashi?- Pregunto Kushina, un poco mas seria.

-Si, ella misma oka-san-

-Pero, ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa que vas? ¿Acaso no se llevan bien? Naru-chan si es asi, deberías ser mas sociable con esa jovencita, es tan educada, buena chica y sin contar que es muy bella, eeh Naru-chan – Enseguida entendió lo que le decía su madre, y se encamino rápido hacia la salida, sentía caliente sus mejillas y no quería que lo vieran asi. -¿Hijo?- vio como el rubio se iba sin decir nada, iba a gritarle algo sobre presentarlos de nuevo y empezar de cero cuando su réplica en pequeña con orbes azules le siguió la plática -¡Y no solo eso oka-san! Ella es muy buena conmigo y sabe cocinar MUY rico- decía la niña mientras recordaba las veces que iba a casa de Hanabi y su hermana era siempre la que les cocinaba un postre para ellas solitas- lástima que no se lleve bien con Oni-san, se la pasan peleando… -

-Con que peleando ¿eeh?- una curvatura algo maléfica apareció sobre el blanco rostro de Kushina.

.

.

-¡Ne onee-san! Hime-chan y yo queremos una barquilla grande con helado de limón para las dos- (/No sé ustedes pero las barquillas que yo conozco son del tamaño de una canastita pequeña xD /) La joven, atenta al pedido de su hermanita ordeno la barquilla y un helado de leche con m&m's. Después las pequeñas se sentaron en uno de los escalones del kiosco que había en medio del parque con algunos juguetes a su lado, Hinata estaba frente a ellas vigilándolas bajo un árbol, sentada en un banco con sus piernas flexionadas de forma que podía recargar su cabeza en sus rodillas y con solo voltear su mirada hacia su derecha veía como las niñas se divertían batiéndose un poco con el helado.

-Al menos no me quede encerrada en casa… -hecho un suspiro al aire mientras alzaba su cabeza y se metía otra cucharada de helado a su boca lleno de m&m's , lo saboreo lento – _chocolate y helado de leche… RICO_- pensaba sonriente con los ojos cerrados, pero intento abrirlos cuando sintió unas manos tibias sobre su rostro y una respiración calmada y calientita cerca de su cuello.

-¿Quién soy?-

_Esa voz…._

_._

_._

Encantadoras risas se escuchaban por todo el living de una hermosa y lujosa casa, tres elegantes mujeres mayores y con esencias juveniles platicaban amenamente sobre cosas triviales, y entre ellas, sus familias haciendo que una de ellas un poco pensativa abriera la boca para decir algo–Nee Hana ¿sabías que Hinata-chan estudia con mi hijo?- tratando de insinuar un poco su interés por los dos adolescentes y comentar sus costumbrosas peleas, sabia de que se trataba eso y lo sabía muy bien, por algo Naruto era su hijo.

-Sí hace poco me entere, ¿Por qué lo dices Kushina?- la mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos grises brillantes miraba extrañada a su amiga por la pregunta.

-Aah… - sonrió divertida por lo que traía en mente- y también… ¿sabías que nuestros dos hijos no se pueden ver ni en pintura?-

-¿A qué te refieres Shina? Si los dos son buenos chicos- esta vez fue Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke quien hablo, una señora de facciones joviales con cabello y ojos negros como el ónix que contrastaban con su piel pálida y blanca.

-Si, Himeko-chan me dijo que se la pasan peleando por todo, hasta por la mas mínima cosa ¿no te suena a…?-

-¡ … amor!- las tres sonrieron cómplices mientras sus miradas chocaban.

-Vaya…. No somos los únicos que piensan que esos dos terminaran juntos ¿nee Sasuke-kun?-Sakura miraba al pelinegro con una sonrisa desde abajo, esperando a que le alcance. Este solo termino de bajar las escaleras con una media sonrisa para luego abrazar a SU NOVIA por la cintura.

.

.

-¿Sasori-kun?- dejo su helado a un lado para palmear las manos de su buen amigo de la infancia y poder verlo después de muchos años.

-pensé que no me reconocerías…- un pelirrojo de ojos avellanas miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Cómo no reconocerte? Waa! Haz crecido tanto y pensar que a los doce años era más alta que tu- sonrió llena de alegría de poder verlo, el fue su mejor amigo durante su infancia y por un momento su amor imposible. Se puso de pie y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Y ahora la enana eres tú- poniendo una mano en la cabellera azulada de la Hyuuga que le llegaba a la altura del lóbulo de su oreja.

-joo! No te creas tan chulo- mirándolo con un puchero, pero no aguanto tanto y de nuevo le mostró su sonrisa blanca haciéndole saber que estaba extasiada de felicidad de poder verlo de nuevo.

-Por lo visto decidiste ser mujercita y dejar tus ropas de niño, Hinata- En eso se sonrojo por lo dicho y bajo su mirada tratando de evitar su mirada, rogaba que no le pidiera el porqué y zafarse de confesarle el verdadero motivo de su cambio. –Supongo que solo ya era hora, Sasori-kun-

-Pues tengo que decírtelo, te sienta muy bien- la tomo de la barbilla para hacerla verle la cara y dedicarle una amable sonrisa, ella solo coloreo sus mejillas de rojo por la sangre que se le había subido al rostro – Mira que hasta sonrojarte es algo nuevo para ti ¿Qué paso con la Hinata machona que no se dejaba?-

-¿¡Cómo que machona?! Aah Sasori olvidaba lo jodidamente molesto que podías ser ¬¬ - retrocedió dos pasos notando que estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto y él aun mantenía su mano en su cintura, por el abrazo que se habían dado anteriormente.

-Y bueno ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías mudado a Tokio definitivamente-

-No, bueno, al principio sí, pero te extrañe tanto que tuve que regresarme- De nuevo sintió arder sus mejillas- No Sasori, ya enserio, dime- El pelirrojo soltó unas suaves risas mientras se sentaba en el banco donde anteriormente estaba la ojiperla.-Mi padre, mi padre me indico que aquí es donde terminaría mis estudios, pensó que Tokio sería mala influencia para mí- decía aun sonriente por las ocurrencias de su padre.- Al principio me negué, pero me acorde de ti y me decidí por estar aquí, a tu lado, porque, supongo estaremos en la misma academia y con suerte en el mismo curso.-

-Vaya… - seguía aun parada observando al ojiavellana- ojala y asi sea… - le sonrió tiernamente, sin saber que una mirada azulada los vigilaba atentamente desde el otro lado del parque.

Continuara….

**Muero de ganas de terminar pronto este fic, porque, les aviso, este fic es como un one-shot con capítulos o un fic pequeño, no tengo intención de alargarlo mucho.**

**¡Por favor OPINEN!**

**Sus hermosos reviews son importantísimos para mí y bueno eh estado pensando, quizá haga mi primer lemmon S: en este fic pero no estoy segura, no sé bien… ¡Waa! Me apeno de solo pensarlo~**

**Hehe bueno ustedes me díganme ¿va? ;D LOS QUIERO (L)**

**Dollinpop:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAAA! ¡Sorpresa! Había adelantado un capi de este fic, me sentí inspirada y picada por la historia xD hehe además asi puedo adelantar un poco en los otros y no sentirme tan agobiada con tareas, exámenes y bueno esta RESPONSABILIDAD ENORME Hahaha sino actualizo me siento mal, lo juro asi feo u.u ¡Bueno ya!...**

**Naruto NO es mío…**

**¡LEAMOS!**

* * *

-Hinata…- sintió como se calaron todos sus huesos al oir esa voz,_ su_ voz… volteo rápidamente topándose con una cara sumamente seria por parte de Naruto, y como en realidad no la miraba a ella, lo miraba a _él._

-¿tu novio?- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-¿Ehh? N-no él n-no es m-mi… ¡NO! No es nada de eso.-estaba cabizbaja con la cara completamente roja pensando cohibidamente sobre Naruto y porque miraba de esa forma a Sasori, claro de también cómo podría pensar el ojiavellana tal cosa sobre ellos **-¡Qué más quisiéramos Sasori-kun! *.*-, **_-inner ahora no, por favor- ,_** -pero Hina-chan ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Están presentes tus dos amores de toda la vida, Sasori-kun-el-pelirrojo-ardiente de nuestra niñez y nuestro rubio favorito Naruto-kun, el verdadero amor de nuestro corazón- **Hinata podía ver como su inner se daba sus aires de poeta en su mente, haciendo que se desconectara de su realidad y tratando de calmar a su conciencia de la mejor forma.

Hinata totalmente ajena al ambiente tenso que se formaba en ese momento, tenía el rostro escondido entre sus espeso cabello.

El joven ojiavellana, por su parte sintió un peso menos encima al oir eso, pero al dirigir su mirada al rubio noto que el aun lo miraba seriamente y podía sentir como sus ojos podrían ser fácilmente dos puñales que trataban que clavarse en él, evitando su acercamiento con Hinata. –Sasori No Sabaku, un gusto- le extendió la mano en un intento de calmar el disgusto que se notaba en el ojiazul.

-Naruto Namikaze, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo- sus palabras de Naruto destilaban veneno sobre el pelirrojo, y es que no lo podía evitar, el haber presenciado como ella se alegraba DEMASIADO con él a su lado y de cómo el chico le correspondía de más a los actos inocentes de su ojiperla, hacia que perdiera los estribos aun manteniéndose neutro con la mirada.

-Lástima por ti Namikaze y aunque sé que estas malinterpretando las cosas, no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que pienses- Los dos se miraron como verdaderos enemigos por largos segundos, hasta que el No Sabaku miró de nuevo a la Hyuuga y de cómo esta los miraba entre extrañada, sorprendida y molesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el joven se levanto y acercándose a ella decidió despedirse, después de todo solo estaba de paso cuando notó a la ojiperla en el parque- Hinata, me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos pronto querida- y le planto un beso dulce y casto en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

Aun un poco aturdida por el acto solo le contesto con una sonrisa mientras le decía que se cuidara.

Naruto utilizo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura para mantenerse en el mismo lugar y ver como después de "despedirse" de Hinata, el tipo se alejaba de ellos.

Mirando el camino por donde se perdía Sasori, Hinata tomo su helado y tomaba su posición anterior en el banco, ignorando completamente al rubio.

-Apenas te conviertes en niña y buscas a quien llamar la atención ¿no?- Se veía a leguas que el Namikaze estaba enfadado ¿con ella?, no importaba, después de todo no era su culpa, él no tenía la menor idea de lo que en realidad sucedió y al fin y al cabo no era su problema.

-Deja de ser entrometido Naruto, no sabes quién es él- le decía sin apartar la vista de su cuchara rebosando de helado mientras lo introducía en su boca.

-Hinata no seas ingenua, el te mantenía cerca con su mano por tu cintura- se había sentado en el mismo banco frente a ella, un poco harta lo miro a los ojos y decidió decirle sobre él para calmar su "enojo" injustificable.

-El fue mi mejor amigo y ¿Por qué no? Mi gran amor de infancia, teniendo varios años que no lo veía,… -

-¡aun asi!- le corto el ojiazul.

-¡Que no! Además no tienes ningún derecho de decirme algo, que no soy nada tuyo y para tu información él jamás haría algo que me perjudicara- estaba levemente roja por el enojo que le causaba el drama que estaba haciendo Naruto, y solo porque Sasori le había saludado ¡¿Qué se creía?!, a este grado los dos tenían los rostros cerca, mientras más enojados, más hablaban, más se acercaban como si con eso el otro entendiera sus palabras.

-¡No seas necia!- Hinata se quedo callada aun con el ceño fruncido, pero por un momento se tranquilizo y se alejo de él irguiendo su espalda, sonrió divertida.

-Acaso ¿estás celoso?...-

-No te creas tanto niño, solo trato de cuidarte, además estando con las niñas no es el lugar ni el momento para andar de novios, no frente a ellas- volteo el rostro dirigiéndolo hacia las pequeñas inmersas en su burbuja de juego, totalmente ignorantes de lo que sucedió.

-¡Ya Naruto! NO andaba de novios, NO estaba haciendo nada malo y eres TU quien exagera todo, además ¿porqué estas aquí? Si la que cuida a las niñas soy yo, no tú-

-¡Vaya forma de cuidarlas!-

Hinata soltó un gruñido totalmente enojada con el rubio y en su momento de cólera tomo su helado y se lo achoco en la cara del ojiazul parándose instintivamente del banco dejando al joven inmóvil por lo que le había hecho la ojiperla – ¡estúpida niño, pero esto no se queda así!- y quitándose el vasito del helado, aun con toda la cara llena del contenido blanco con puntos de colores por todos lados que correspondían a los m&m's tomo a la joven de los hombros.

-N-Naruto ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! S-suéltame… - su rostro se lleno de espanto al ver como el muchacho se le acercaba demasiado. –No sabía que la venganza era literalmente dulce, Hinata- su voz sonaba ronca y lejana con toda la intención de hacer lo que se imaginaba la peli azul, entonces aun más cerca de su cara junto su frente con la de ella para luego posesionarse de sus labios y besarla con todo el deseo que se había guardado por mucho tiempo.

.

Independientemente que la intención era llenarla por completo del mismo helado que le había tirado, Naruto la estaba besando, sentía como él, fuera de su venganza, la besaba con dulzura (y no exactamente hablando del liquido dulzón que corría por sus rostros), con desesperación, con ganas de no acabar el momento, primero la había tomado de los hombros para luego deslizar sus manos sobre su espalda y estacionarse en su cintura y cadera, tratando de profundizar el beso, no sabía qué hacer o como seguirle el ritmo, porque, de lo que estaba completamente segura es que eso le gustaba y mucho.

Sintió como su labio inferior fue mordido suavemente haciendo que su boca se entreabriera dándole paso a la lengua del muchacho. Él jugaba con su boca de una forma tierna y lenta, como saboreando cada momento, y recordó cuando ella saboreo su primer bocado del helado, pero en definitiva, esto era mucho mejor y lo disfrutaba la sensación como nunca se había imaginado que podría sentirse en un simple beso.

.

Exploraba cada rincón de la pequeña boca de su niña, por fin sintió su sabor y sabia mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginad. Paro un momento asombrado al notar como ella le fue correspondiendo lentamente pero con la misma intensidad, ella le pago con la misma moneda y le mordió el labio haciendo que él soltara un gruñido de su garganta y sintió su sonrisa por encima de sus labios, después delineo los labios de ella con su lengua y siguió dándole besitos y absorbiendo todo el helado que había en los labios de la ojiperla.

Se separaron lentamente pero totalmente agitados y sonrojados, se miraban intensamente como tratando de decirse tantas cosas, Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el rubio le puso un dedo en sus labios y la beso de nuevo, un beso rápido y lleno de ternura, luego se alejo un poco para ver a la Hyuuga y el solo ver su carita embarrada de helado por todos lados le causo un sonrojo y sus ojos vislumbraron de ternura hacia ella, tenía ganas de abrazarla y seguir con su sesión de besos pero ella tendría que pensar que solo fue parte de su desquite por lo que le hizo, luego se saco la chaqueta y con la manga le fue limpiando el rostro hasta dejarla completamente limpia para después limpiarse la de él, sintió como sus manos le quitaron la chaqueta y empezó a pasárselo por la cara suavemente, quitando todo rastro de dulce en su rostro.- y-yo lo s-siento Naruto… - se disculpo cabizbaja aun con la prenda en la mano.

-No hay problema niña, después de todo ya me la cobre y con eso fue suficiente- la miro altanero cuando su vista topo con la de él, frunció su ceño y con la mejillas pintadas en rojo empezó a reclamarle –No debiste hacer eso Naruto, eso va mas allá de una venganza-

-Pero se sintió bien, asi que no fue exactamente una venganza como hubiera querido…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir que se sintió bien? No sabes lo que yo sentí en ese momento- lo miró de nuevo enojada, ¿acaso se creía cotizado? ¿Y peor… por ella? Ya verá que no, de eso se encargaría ella **– Nee que mentirosa me saliste Hinata-**menciono su inner.

-Seguiste el beso Hinata, eso me hace decir lo que digo- ¿Lo iba a negar? Sintió molestia el cómo ella no aceptaba que le gusto tanto como a él.

-P-pero un beso implica más que cosas tan vanas como una venganza, y como siempre digo, eres un exagerado, solo te tire mi helado- le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Nada más?!-

-Tú me provocaste y evitando tomar una discusión más larga y tonta, yo me voy, ya es tarde- se encamino hacia las niñas dejando al ojiazul con la palabra en la boca. Durante su pequeño recorrido hacia el kiosco dio gracias a Dios que el parque tuviera tanta arboleda y poca gente en esos momentos _– espero que nadie lo haya visto_- se acerco hasta las pequeñas y las miró atentamente, estaban tan encismadas en su juego que seguramente ni se acordaban que venían con ella. –Hana-chan, Hime-chan es hora de regresar…-

-¿Tan rápido? Pero solo llevamos un ratito jugando… - se quejo la ojiperla menor.

-Hanabi llevamos cerca de dos horas aquí, de todos modos perdón niñas- les sonrió calmadamente- prometo traerlas el próximo fin de semana, pero ahora necesito regresar a casa- Vio como asentían y tomaban la cuerda con el que ahora jugaban, otro par de juguetes y lo guardaban en una de sus mochilas para luego cada una tomar una mano de la joven.

Se quedo ahí, parado en el mismo lugar como idiota, con su mente encerrada en su mundo y su vista fija en su niña mientras esta se alejaba. Sonrió satisfecho, y seguro que al menos algo bueno paso en todo esto y ya se encargaría de repetirlo muchas veces más, haría que ella se enamorara de él como él mismo estaba locamente aferrado a la existencia de esa jovencita de hermosos ojos lunas. Suspiró. Ya había pasado mucho para ser apenas sábado, decidió dejarla en paz hasta el lunes cuando la viera en el instituto.

.

.

Después de llevar rápidamente a Himeko a su casa, con la única intención de no toparse con el rubio, se dirigió a su casa, estaba cansada, y no exactamente un cansancio físico sino emocionalmente, estaba fatigada, destruida, pensó que quizá eso afecto un tanto su fisiología ya que sentía sumamente pesado el cuerpo y antes de llegar a su cama, sabiendo de antemano que si caía en ella, quedaría dormida se desvistió lo más rápido que sus manos le permitían y se adentro a su baño dejando ropas a su paso.

Sintió como el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y como su cabello se empapaba totalmente y se pegaba a su frente y espalda, ladeo lentamente su cabeza, permitiendo que el agua corriera por su cuello y hombro; quedo un buen rato bajo el chorro de agua recordando su beso con a sabor a leche y chocolate tocándose sus labios por pura inercia, cerró los ojos y recordó aquella mirada que Naruto le había regalado después de aquel beso – _Naruto-kun-_ abrió sus ojos y cerro la llave del agua, se envolvió en su toalla y algo llamo su atención, su adorada bata de seda estaba colgada ahí, justamente bajo donde estaba su toalla, sonrió de soslayo y la tomo para ponérsela después.

.

.

Por fin era lunes, estaba un poco asustada, un poco emocionada, hoy lo vería de nuevo y también vería a Sasori. Se sonrojo de solo recordar la tarde del sábado. Ya estaba enfundada en su ropa intima y estaba a punto de vestirse con el uniforme cuando recordó que hoy tendría que usar le uniforme nuevo, no tenía idea de porque lo habían cambiado, a ella le gustaba el anterior, una falda, una camisa, corbata, lo común en un uniforme escolar y era -_sustituido por esto_- dijo con incomodidad mientras lo extendía frente a ella.

Una camisa de mangas largas, un vestido que empezaba debajo del busto, totalmente ceñido a la cintura y parte de las caderas y finalmente caía en una falda entablonada que terminaba poco después de la mitad del muslo. – Esta diminuta falda debe ser cosa de Sakura, pero ya verá cuando la vea- su amiga le había entregado su uniforme con la excusa de reponer una descostura que había encontrado en ella y se la había reparado "supuestamente", suspiró… se sentía muy incómoda, nunca había utilizado algo tan corto, soltó un gruñido; se miro al espejo y se termino de acomodar el sutil lazo color gris que caía sobre su pecho, el uniforme era lindo pero corto, los colores azul oscuro y gris le gustaban pero era ceñido, la camisa de manga larga que iba debajo era delgada y no acaloraba pero era CORTA, - que molesto…- torció sus labios. Tenia un saco del mismo color azul oscuro del vestido con el logotipo de la escuela, lo utilizaría para cuando hubiera frío, al menos agradecía que esta mañana estuviera fresca, aun no estaba segura de que tan bien se resaltaba su busto ante el corte del vestido y el saco haría que eso pasara desapercibido; tenia calcetas blancas, lisas y largas con unas balerinas de piso color negro como se pedía en el reglamento escolar, sacudió su cabello de nuevo ondulado y tomo una diadema gris y se lo puso dejando únicamente sus flecos en su cara, se maquillo como el sábado solo que ahora con un poco de sombra sobre los ojos y tomo su Labello deslizándolo en sus labios rosas para luego guardarlo en su mochila de color beige y negro (/como el de la princesa Mía de "El diario de una princesa"/)tomó su cartera y su celular para por fin retirarse de su cuarto.

.

.

-Que tenga un buen día Señorita Hinata- se despidió su chofer mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

-Gracias Yumiko, tú igual- le respondió mientras le daba la espalda y encaminarse rápido a su salón. Camino lento y pausado mientras tarareaba una canción en su mente tratando de relajarse, dio un respingo cuando sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura, volvió rápidamente su rostro y vio al pelirrojo- Sasori-kun…. Me asustaste-le dijo más calmada.

-Lo siento Hina-chan, quería tomarte por sorpresa- le sonrió mientras la saludaba de beso.

-¿ya sabes en que salón quedaste?- pregunto tratando de alejarse un poco de él, no quería que pensaran otra cosa al verla asi con él.

-En el "14D" ¿ahí estás tú?- dijo un poco ilusionado a escuchar una afirmación.

-Hmm… que lastima, yo voy en el 14B, pero espero verte en el receso- trato de consolarlo.

-Seguro Hina-chan, pero ya verás que pronto no será necesario ya que te veré en todas las clases- estaba a punto de preguntarle porque, cuando noto que ya estaba frente a su salón- bueno, te veo en un par de horas, cualquier cosa que necesites y si puedo ayudarte no dudes en preguntarme-le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Eres tan linda Hinata, claro que si- le decía mientras la abrazaba, ella se mantuvo erguida mientras veía como sus compañeros de clase la veían, unos morbosamente por el dichoso uniforme y otras llenas de envidia al ver la persona que le regalaba el reconfortante abrazo.

-Bueno, yo igual me voy, te veo después- se despidió el joven mientras se perdía entre la gente y la despedía con la mano. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta sin notar que su falda se alzaba un poco por el impulso de la vuelta y varios de sus compañeros ladeaban la cabeza,- ¡ush! Deberé tener más cuidado con esta mendiga falda-dijo totalmente sonrojada y con las manos a los lados sujetando firmemente la prenda, luego recordó la causante de su reciente problema y la busco por todo el salón y la encontró en su asiento con los ojos achicados mirándola acusadoramente, se acerco rápidamente hacia ella dispuesta a regañarle por la diminuta falda por uniforme-¡Sakura! ¿Se puede saber porque se te paso el corte de la falda?- la chica la ignoro y siguió mirándola mal.-¿Q-que pasa?-

Sakura se levanto y la obligo a sentarse en su pupitre, se puso delante de ella con sus manos en las caderas -¿Se puede saber que significo ese acto de cariño con el guapísimo pelirrojo en la puerta del salón? ¿EHH SEÑORITA?- la miraba mal, _- hay… otra que piensa mal-_ se lamento con una gota en la nuca.

-Yo te explico Sakura, pero siéntate que llamas mucho la atención- le dijo mientras la sentaba y miraba a su alrededor – pero antes que nada ¿me puedes explicar esto?- mientras extendía la falda sobre sus piernas, con risitas nerviosas Sakura sonrío animadamente mientras alisaba la falda de Hinata y le daba una vuelta para verla bien- vaya que te quedo mejor de lo que pensé Hina-chan, tienes unas hermosas piernas- la mencionada se ruborizo al oir eso y aun más cuando empezaron a charlotear sus compañeros sobre que estaban de acuerdo con la ojijade.

-P-pero está muy c-corto- se quejo como niña pequeña. La peli rosa ignorándola olímpicamente la corto - ¿por qué no te quitas el saco? No hace mucho frío-

-Sakura, n-no creo que sea una buena i-idea- con u rápido movimiento Sakura le desabotono sus únicos tres botones y le jalo el saco.

Varios derramamientos nasales se vieron al salón.

.

Más tres sonrojos brillantes.

Dos departe de la peli rosa y la ojiperla y el otro en la entrada del salón, cortesía de un rubio ojiazul a lado de un pelinegro con una mueca en el rostro y un pequeño sonrojo.

Enseguida Hinata le arrebato el saco a la ojijade y esta solo pudo ayudarle a ponérselo de nuevo.

-¡Qué envidia Hinata! Vaya que tu si desarrollaste bien- le decía Sakura aun aturdida por lo que paso en el salón.

-S-Sakura n-no es hora de tus halagos con doble sentido… c-créeme- la peli azul se sentó de nuevo en su pupitre, hundiéndose sobre sus hombros muy apenada, no era su culpa tener los senos tan… tan desarrollados, no eran enormes, pero eran grandes y daban la impresión de ser aun mas, con el tipo de uniforme que ahora se cargaba.

.

Nunca pensó que su niña fuera tan… tan NIÑA y eso que, tomando en cuenta los costumbrosos uniformes holgados y largos que usaba era esencialmente para esconder sus curvas bien formadas, aun pensando en Hinata y sus formas, salió de su trance al ver como el tipo aquel, Kiba, se acercaba a ella, tenia residuos de sangre cerca de sus orificios nasales y sus ojos mostraban una pervencion tan singular que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Hinata!-frente a ella la jalo de la mano haciendo que esta chocara por los hombros con el castaño de facciones perrunas, causando molestia en el último.

_-¿Naruto?-_sintió un fuerte jalón de su mano y vio como el rubio la jalaba hacia él ocasionando un choque con unos de sus compañeros de salón -¿Qué te sucede, Namikaze?-

-¡shh! Sígueme la corriente- le susurro suave- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Le contesto con el mismo tono.

-Para realizar este problema ¿tengo que usar la tabla de Pitágoras O solo con la funciones?- se la había llevado dos pupitres mas adelante y había sacado una libreta al azar, preguntando algo que ni siquiera el mismo sabía de que se trataba.

.

Sakura corrió a lado de Sasuke para depositar un beso en sus labios y sonreír, cosa que fue bien recibido y correspondido.

-Vaya que la cuida…-

-¿Tú crees?..- respondió con ironía el muchacho.-Aun no lo acepta, pero será dentro de poco…-

La peli rosa soltó unas risitas, mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura masculina de su novio y recargaba su cabeza en sus hombros.-No sabes lo que me costó ese cambio… Hinata sí que es mula cuando quiere.- Miraba atentamente el intento de su amiga en explicarle algo inentendible para el rubio.

-hmmp…-

.

.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer día?-

Caminaban pausadamente por un largo pasillo que daba vista al fondo con la plaza cívica de la escuela, el muchacho alto de cabellos rojo fuego le seguía, tenía el rostro sereno y de vez en vez veía a la chica de alado por el rabillo del ojo.

-Supongo que no me puedo quejar, ¿y a ti, te fue bien?-

-¿mm?.. Ehh si, supongo que fue mejor que los anteriores-le dedico una amable sonrisa-¿Qué harás? Tenemos aun 15 min de descanso- no quería explicar que lo que había dicho era una gran mentira, de lo peor, quería despejar su mente un rato y relajarse…

-¿Quieres ir a jugar póker en las jardineras? Además por lo visto no tendré un modulo, iré con la directora a arreglar los papeles de mi inscripción…. Problemático-escucho la suave risa de Hinata por lo cual lo tomo como un sí, saco una caja del tamaño de su puño de su mochila.

-¡oh oh! ¿Son con los que jugábamos de pequeños con el abuelo?-con sus orbes llenas de brillo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomo la caja donde estaban las tarjetas, se veía viejo obviamente y algo amarillento.

-¿vamos?-

Sin dudarlo lo jalo del brazo y se fueron corriendo a una de las jardineras que había detrás de los salones, su mente se lleno de recuerdos, su abuelo, Sasori y sus largas y divertidas "clases" de piano que le impartía sus ji ji-san y terminaban en aquel peculiar juego, donde siempre era el mayor quien ganaba.

Dejo sus preocupaciones y vividas tonterías que había pasado para relajarse un rato con él, su mejor amigo y hermano…

* * *

**El final no me convenció mucho pero me pareció prudente, me bloqueé un poco al llegar a los sonrojos y derramamientos nasales s: y ya se estaba haciendo muy largo, no es que o quiera pero la forma en que quiero que salga no exactamente capítulos extremadamente largos, esos que te llevan como un hora en leerlos, espero que entiendan u.u **

**Bueno ¿que les puedo decir? Me gusta mucho el saber que mi intento de no fallarles está funcionando y bueno, también tengo que decirles que me ah ido mejor en la escuela de que ¡waa! Le entendí a la tabla de Pitágoras y las funciones en el mapa cartesiano xDD Digo no soy tan burra, tengo buena memoria y todo asi bien, pero tengo algo malo…. Soy en demasía distraída como no saben, y a veces por culpa de la distracción se me va el hilo de los tramas de mis fics cuando estoy editando, todo un lío. Hahaha dejando a un lado mis problemas mentales, les tengo otra buena noticia :D No sé si notaron que elimine mi primer fic: Ingredientes: amor, diversión y música.**

**TOTALMENTE NUEVO y re actualizado lo eh subido de nuevo, PASENSE UN RATO PORFAA y denme su opinión… lo encuentran en mi profile, enserio quisiera saber su opinión si les gusta o soy un total desastre con los fics… pff no saben cómo me ayudarían, se acepta de todo, críticas constructivas, opiniones, ideítas… lo que sea ;)**

**Los quiere Dollinpop :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Una semana, había pasado gran parte de la semana desde ese lunes, donde SU niña mostró cuan femenina podía ser, donde sus compañeros se embobaron y casi TODOS decidieron poner los ojos en ella, donde se entero que ese ESTÚPIDO cabeza de cerillo estudiaría en el instituto, donde supo cuan celoso y egoísta podía ser para con ella y donde por fin acepto completamente el amor que sentía por la Hyuuga. Soltó un gruñido fuerte y denso que podía raspar dolorosamente su garganta, pero no le importo; ahora, hoy viernes, miraba con rabia pura como el profesor Kakashi presentaba al nuevo alumno que se uniría al grupo. ¿Qué no ya estaba en el salón 14D? Toda la maldita semana Hinata se la había pasado con él en los recesos ¿Qué no le era suficiente?... ¡NO, claro que no! Ahora el supuesto Sasori se encontraba frente al grupo presentándose como el nuevo compañero_-¡Compañero, mis polainas!-_ Naruto estaba sentado en su pupitre, mirando inquisidoramente al pelirrojo con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre sus piernas, y, el ojiavellana, dándose cuenta de eso solo agrandaba su sonrisa mientras seguía diciendo parte de su información personal al profesor, noto como es que el chico había cambiado de asiento y ahora estaba a un lado de Hinata, mientras que la chica peli rosa, muy amiga de Hinata, estaba detrás de esta y aun lado de un ojinegro que a su vez estaba detrás del rubio; pensó el lugar adecuado para sentarse y decidió que sería una buena elección delante de la Hyuuga, hubiera querido estar a su lado, pero dado que ella estaba justo al lado de la ventana y el único lado disponible era ocupado por el Namikaze, solo quedaba el asiento de adelante que era, hasta ahora, el más cercano a ella y totalmente disponible.

.

El rubio siguió maldiciendo e insultando en voz baja mientras veía como el chico de nuevo se acercaba a ella, y, como era de imaginarse, tomo el pupitre que había delante de Hinata; dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse. Pensó que después de todo hubo algo nuevo y bueno en estos días, recordó que después de zafarla de las garras de Kiba con aquella estúpida pregunta de matemáticas, decidió que esa "estúpida" tarea de números irreconocibles para él haría que ella conviviera de algún modo con su persona, y le rogo al profesor Genma Shiranui que le pidiera a Hinata que se convirtiera en su tutora en matemáticas, casi era imposible que se negara ya que fue el mismo Sensei que le había dicho que buscara a alguno de sus compañeros que le apoyara en la materia y no siguiera reprobando y apenas pasando con calificaciones tan bajas aquella asignatura tan compleja como sencilla (a mismas palabras del profesor) y dado que ella era una de las mejores… todavía se sorprendió cuando la peli azul acepto gustosa y sin rechistar, haciendo más fácil la situación. Apenas habían sido en dos ocasiones en que tuvo a su disposición a aquella ojiperla en su casa, pero nunca se imagino lo paciente, comprensiva e inteligente que podía ser, haciendo que él de vez en vez se le quedara viendo como idiota mientras ella explicaba concentradamente sus largas ecuaciones matemáticas; hubo peleas, si, pero eso eran lo mejor en toda la clase con ella ya que podía ser tan encantadora con sus pucheros infantiles asi como de igual forma, tan violenta con aquellos puntapiés que siempre le regalaba. De nuevo, suspiro totalmente tranquilo, habían sido buenos esos dos días y próximamente tres ya que hoy le tocaba sus clases privadas por su maestra favorita, también recordó que fue por ese pequeño cambio que ahora estaba más cerca de ella, el Sensei, diciendo que durante clases ella podía ser de gran apoyo para con él le ordeno que se cambiara a su lado y que siempre en sus clases, ellos dos hicieran equipo, sonrió tan gustoso cuando escucho la orden de su maestro y con la excusa de no quererse cambiar de cada rato se quedo en aquel pupitre como asiento definitivo, ¿acaso la vida no le podía sonreír mejor?.

NO, ya que ahora estaba aquel Sabaku frente a SU niña, haciendo que de nuevo los colores se le subieran a la cara, ya vería aquel tipo quien era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y le haría respetar SU propiedad, por que Hinata era suya y de nadie más.

.

.

La peli azul ahora platicaba animadamente con Sasori, ya que el profesor Kakashi había salido urgentemente a hablar con la Directora, el chico había volteado su silla en dirección a ella y durante todo el rato le había recordado aquellas travesuras infantiles en donde los dos eran cómplices y uno que otro termina de forma patéticamente graciosa, y, con la vergüenza en el rostro afirmaba en todas donde ella siempre terminaba de mal en peor, rió un par de veces y en otras ocasiones le regalaba un pequeño pisotón al pelirrojo haciéndole saber que no se pasara ,para luego sonreírle de forma tierna. Sonó el timbre, haciendo que la Hyuuga diera un respingo y como dejando de un lado al ojiavellana, tomo de su bolso dos bentos y se dirigió, aun sentada en su pupitre, hacia Naruto, este al estar aun quejándose internamente de su mala suerte le tomo por sorpresa ver como un bento se asentaba fuertemente sobre el casi aplastándole los dedos que tenia sobre la mesa, giro la mirada para encontrarse con una sonriente y sonrojada Hinata que le invitaba a tomar el almuerzo mientras repasaban apuntes para la clase de matemáticas de hoy; casi desbordante de alegría, pero estando aquel fosforito enfrente y un orgullo cerca del cielo, se limito a sentir con un sutil y pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba aquel almuerzo tan bien acomodado.

.

.

.

Estando en el jardín lateral del colegio, justo debajo de un cerezo, que ahora traía consigo sus retoños, un rubio y una peli azul comenzaron su almuerzo junto con algunas explicaciones antes de la clase de matemáticas.

-Bueno, Naruto, creo que solo queda repasar un poco de teoría de las matemáticas ya sabes parte de las estadísticas y… -Con un rostro empalidecido y lleno de pánico miro a la ojiplateada.

-¿T- teoría dices? Hinata-chan no sabía que eso existía en el contexto matemático- "_vaya por lo visto hablar con Neji ha hecho que renueve su diccionario mental_", pensó graciosa Hinata mientras escuchaba las quejas de su rubio compañero,

-Digo ya es mucho hacerme sufrir con lo práctico, pero ¿teoría?- iba a seguir con sus lamentos cuando la risita apacible de su niña lo sacó de su propio trance en pánico.

-Naruto-kun, no deberías asustarte, hoy lo explicara el profesor, y con solo que le pongas atención será más que suficiente para que le entiendas y no será necesario que te aprendas todo de nuevo un día antes de la prueba parcial-

-Como si fuera tan fácil poner atención con una cabeza roja merodeando por nuestros rumbos…- susurro entre dientes mas para si mismo que para la joven.

-¿Ehh? Pero, ¿qué tendría que ver Sasori con todo esto?-

-Que cuando pongo atención, tengo muchas dudas, y tú me las contestas pero como ahora está tu "amiguito de la infancia" frente tuyo, no me ayudaras- De repente sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron de puro coraje por su suerte; Hinata Hyuuga se enterneció por la actitud llena de celos de su rubio, pero decidió que sería bueno hacerlo sufrir un poco, si, lo quería, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

-Pues eso es porque yo igual tengo mis dudas y él me ayuda, es más ¿por qué no hacemos equipo con él? Sería muy bueno, ser un tercio de los mejores en la materia-

-Hinata, no te burles, sabes que soy duro de cabeza con esto… además ¿él? ¿Porque él? ¿Por qué no el Teme? Él igual es bueno en esto-

-Esta con Sakura…-

-Seriamos los cuatro..-

-Seriamos muchos…-

-Pero..-

-Oh vamos, no exageres ¿te vas a morir solo porque este él?- quería hacerlo enojar. Y lo estaba logrando.

-No uses tus mañas conmigo Hinata, solo no me cae del todo el tipo, además, lo vez en el receso, lo vez en clases y también ¿quieres que lo veamos en nuestros trabajos de equipo fuera de escuela? Se ve que lo amas…- Sintió como su rostro enrojeció de nuevo del coraje con solo mencionar tal estupidez, estupidez que podría ser cierta.

-Espera, espera, a ver, Naruto Tres cosas:

1.-Ahora estamos en el receso y estoy contigo, tonto.

2.-A ti también te veo en clases e independientemente de los trabajos escolares él siempre me visita, no es necesaria una excusa… y por ultimo.

3.- Si, lo amo, pero porque es como mi hermano, claro, no como Neji, pero no es el amor que tú piensas, somos mejores amigos, solo eso, no más.

-¿Sabías, que los mejores amigos se enamoran, algunas veces?-Dijo algo con el rostro hecho muecas por lo que él mismo pronunciaba.

-Pues ya va tiempo de empezar a alejarme de ti, que si no, terminare locamente enamorada- Menciono por ultimo la peli azul mientras se levantaba del pasto junto con su bento ya vacío y se dirigía a su salón.

-Qué más quisiera…- le susurró al viento mientras veía como se alejaba Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sabía que ya estaba más que enamorada, pero, de dónde sacaba tanta basura Naruto como para pensar que ella y,… y… y Sasori pudieran… era absolutamente ilógico y traumante, ella no podía ver a Sasori algo más que un amigo, nada más. –**pero ¿y él, Hina-chan?-** bueno, por primera vez su inner solo abrió su bocaza en buena acción, -"yo, yo realmente no sé, inner, no tengo…"- meneo levemente su cabeza –"no creo que eso sea algo por el que deba preocuparme, digo es Sasori"- su inner se mantuvo callada por un momento mientras mantenía una mirada fija**- si eso crees….- **contesto finalmente restándole importancia. Suspiro, a veces su inner le ponía mucha seriedad a cosas sin sentido, lo que lograba, únicamente, preocuparle.

-¡Hinata!-

-Ahh, Naruto lo siento, no te espere…-

-¿estás molesta?-

-sí… bueno no, es que, ¿de dónde sacas que Sasori y yo..?-Noto el chico la miro serio.

-¿No te das cuenta, enserio? Haz notado como te excluye de nosotros, como te trata, ¿Cómo te habla? Que ingenua- bufo aburrido.

-¡Oye!- Rápidamente alejo la mirada -él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho lo sabes ¿no?... Creo que es normal que quiera recuperar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, como HERMANOS, porque al menos, YO, lo veo de esa forma…- Naruto paró su paso algo emocionado, sus ojos azules, clavados en ella tomaron vida de nuevo-Pero Hinata, tú dijiste que de chica fue tu amor..-

-Lo fue, pero eso fue un amor infantil, algo de lo que sinceramente solo quedo un te quiero y mucho cariño hacia él ¿Feliz?... Últimamente te has estado comportando muy extraño, y aunque nos llevamos mejor no es fácil entenderte ¿sabías?, Camina que tenemos el módulo con el profesor Genma – Hinata con la mirada en alto y hacia al frente siguió caminando evitando más esa incomoda plática. El joven rubial solo suspiro una vez más y le siguió, un poco más relajado, claro.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hinata!- La Hyuuga que entraba al salón seguida de heredero Namikaze fijo su mirada en la mata de largo cabellos rosas.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?-

-¡Mira, mira, mira!- Le extendió un volante a centímetros del rostro blanquecino de la muchacha.-Etto, Sakura no puedo leer si está muy cerca, préstamelo- Tomo aquel trozo de papel entre sus manos y pudo haber deseado hacer cualquier otra cosa que leer lo que aquello decía – Semana cultural….-

-¡Sí! ¿No es genial?- La Haruno tenía una sonrisa plasmada de oreja a oreja con sus orbes claras llenas de brillo singular, y aquel brillo solo significaba una cosa.

-No Sakura, ni loca-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Oh Vamos Hinata, eh hecho equipo con las tres rubias- Sakura le cerro el paso a Hinata y la miro a los ojos en su intento de convencerla.

-¿tres rubias, dices? ¿Quiénes?- Hinata algo confundida esperaba no caer en los trucos de su amiga, y algo que sabía era que Sakura, sea como sea, cumplía con lo que se proponía por más tontos y hasta cierto grado, lo infantiles que fueran.

-Ino, Temari y Matsuri…-

.

.

.

-Teme me puedes decir ¿Qué es eso de la "semana cultural"?- Naruto se había separado del par de amigas al ver que ellas ni color se daban que él existía.

-Más idiota no se puede, porque no has crecido….- El pelinegro lo miro de reojo antes de acomodarse en su pupitre.

-Gracias eh…- El rubio resignado dejo el traste vacío del bento en el asiento de la joven y tomo su lugar, pensando qué tontería se le habrá ocurrido a la dirección escolar esta vez….

.

* * *

Corto? Por favor no me regañen me estoy esforzando Actualizare los otros fic's pronto, por favor regálenme lo que sea, agradecimientos, opiniones, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, flores… lo que sea, solo por eso no me doy por vencida al perder casi en su totalidad mi querida musa u.u'

Dollinpop (:


End file.
